The 2nd task begins/Starlight
Here's how the 2nd task begins and Starlight & Yaxley talk goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see the Black Lake and Celestia makes an announcement Princess Celestia: Welcome to the 2nd task. Last night, each treasure was stolen from each of our champions. They must reclaim it. Champions, you may begin by the sound of the cannon. Jr. fires the cannon champions dive underwater Starlight finds silver and gold when Grindylows appeared Starlight Glimmer: ''Sectumsempra! '' Starlight returns to the surface with the other champions Princess Celestia: The winner is Miss Glimmer, for outstanding moral fiber! And we've agreed to award Mr. Severus Potter 2nd place for the command of the bubble-head charm. Starlight talks to Yaxley Yaxley: Congratulations, Starlight. I'm sorry we haven't spoken. After all, you're story is 1 I've heard so many times. Very remarkable, yes. Tragic, of course, to lose 1's family. Never whole once again, are we? Still, life goes on, and here we are: Standing at the very end of the event. Starlight Glimmer: I can't wait to see the final contest. Yaxley: I'm sure your father would be very proud of you, Starlight. Firenze: Arrives Yaxley, Starlight, not trying to drink the dead unicorn's blood, are we? The last figure that drank its blood was Lord Voldemort. Orson Krennic: Yaxley! Not trying to lure Miss Glimmer into 1 of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? The last girl who went to the Department of Mysteries never came out! his lips is shocked to see that Krennic is licking his lips and leaves Orson Krennic: And they say I'm mad! something we see Severus walking with the others Severus Snape: And that's when I remembered I met each and every 1 of you. Fantastic heroes I have ever set my eyes on. Mac Grimborn: That's because we have each other. Nagini: And there is Starlight, soon to be the youngest Triwizard champion there is. Ocellus: Hooray! Starlight find Yaxley's dead body Starlight Glimmer: Yaxley? Starlight goes to talk to Celestia when she hears voices Nute Gunray: A man was killed by 1 of You-Know-Who's dark warriors! Princess Celestia: Then act now. Nute Gunray: I will not. In times like this, people needs wizards in strength, Celestia. Princess Celestia: Then for once, show them some. Nute Gunray: The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled, and I will not be seen a coward! Princess Celestia: A true leader does what is right, not what is easy. Nute Gunray: What did you say to me? Orson Krennic: Excuse me, everyone. It may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private. his wand to open the door and Starlight enters Nute Gunray: Oh, Starlight! Starlight, my dear, it's good to see you again. Starlight Glimmer: I can come back later. Princess Celestia: Not necessary, Starlight. The Minister and I are finished. We're leaving. Your hat Minister. Gunray his hat Oh, Starlight, do feel free to try Licorice Snap in my absence. But I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp. Gunray and Krennic leave